Life As A Musical
by Switz for Kaleigh
Summary: “Since I'm stuck in the freaking janitor's closet listening to yet another stupid love song, I guess I might as well tell you a story...it has to do with Edward and Bella...” Full Summary inside. At least 2 songs a chapter! R&R.
1. Summary

**Hello All,**

**This is the full summary. Enjoy and read on to the next chapter!!!!**

**Switz**

* * *

Right now, I'm stealing one of those quiet moments. The kind you only get when no one has anything to sing about. Sweet silence. Sadly, I'm sitting in a janitor's closet at school. It's the only place I could find with no one around. Still, a janitor's closet is pretty pathetic. Hopefully no one would start singing. I can not take another sob story right now. I've already heard 3 today, and 5 yesterday. Does the whole world really need to know if you broke up with the love of your life? Better yet, does the world even care? I know I don't. Shit, I can hear music. And it's slow and sad-sounding. Uh-oh, I need to tune it out before I go ballistic. Calm down Maddy, keep breathing. I don't want to go out there and break that girl's neck. Ok, maybe I do. I don't need to go break that girl's neck. I need a distraction, what to do, what to do...

Oh, I know. I'll tell you a story. It goes back a ways, to about 3 years ago. It's about my half-sister Bella, and her super-hot boyfriend, Edward. And I'll throw in a little about me, Madison Swan, or Maddy for short. Damn, that girl outside sounds like she'll be awhile, so I might as well also tell you about why I live in a musical. Or why I think I do. Of course, there will be songs along the way, lots and lots of songs. That's what you get for living in a musical, right?


	2. That Was Odd

**Hello All,**

**Here is the first chapter. It only has one song, because this is a major information chapter, and I couldn't find another place to put one. From now on, I'm shooting for at least 2 songs a chapter. Wish me luck.**

**Switz**

**Song: _On My Own_ by Three Days Grace**

* * *

I guess I might as well give you some background information so you know who and what I'm talking about later. Do you want the long version or the short version? I feel like the long version, so here it goes. Wait, how far back should I go? Let's go really far... 

My birthday is April 28, 1990. My dad's name is Charlie, he's the chief of police. Sounds impressive, huh? It's not that impressive seeing as we live in a small town like Forks. And no, Forks is not the Fork Capital of the World. That would be Spoonville in Kentucky. Moving on, my mom's name is Marie Fiser. I don't like to talk about her too much. All I'll say is that she left when I was 3. Because of that, I had to deal with 6 years of heartbreak songs from Dad. Not very fun.

As you probably guessed, my half-sister, Bella, and I share the same dad. She's really shy, and clumsy. Who could forget that time she managed to knock over the couch, the fridge, and throw an end table out the window in the course of 2 minutes? Even today no one knows how she managed to do that. She used to visit every summer, and we got along great. Together, we would go to La Push and hang out with Jacob Black. Those were fun days. Too bad Bella is no longer with us. Whoops. You did not just read that last sentence. Ignore it. It will make more sense when my story is done.

Anyway, Bella came to live with Charlie and me 3 years ago. I think I was around 14 then, just starting high school. Bella was a junior. I think that's enough information for now. I'll start my story now.

* * *

The day Bella arrived was a pretty quiet day. Dad had only sung one song so far. I think that might have been a record. I was practically bouncing around the house waiting for Bella. Dad already had Bella's super-old truck sitting in the driveway. I knew she'd love it.

When I heard Dad's cruiser in the driveway, I bolted outside and gave Bella a ginormous **(A/N: yes, I use made up words) **hug. Bella seemed happy enough to be at her new home.

"Yay!, You're here! I can't wait to show you the high school tomorrow, I just know you'll absolutely love it! Oh, and your room is right next to mine Bella, and we can sleepovers in each other's rooms every weekend and can we please please please have a sleepover tonight?"

"Calm down, Maddy!" Bella caught my arms and out them at my sides. I hadn't realized I had been jumping up and down. "We will have plenty of sleepovers, but not tonight; I want to get settled in first, ok?" She gave me a hopeful smile.

"Okay, then. Can I help you with your stuff?"

"Thanks Maddy," Oh, I love the way Bella smiles. It is just so heartwarming. "You lead the way." And off we went to Bella's room.

Dinner was quiet, thank goodness. It was a little awkward, and we didn't really talk about much. Bella and I made a little small talk, but Dad just kept his mouth full the whole time so he wouldn't be obligated to talk. Bella disappeared upstairs quickly after dinner, saying she was tired from traveling. I said goodnight to Dad and went to my room soon after. As I sat at my desk, attempting to concentrate on my Geometry homework, the music started. _Oh, no, _I thought, _what is Bella going to sing now? _Pushing aside my homework, I sat to listen in.

_I walk alone, think of home _

_Memories of long ago _

_No one knows I lost _

_My soul long ago_

Whoa, there. "Lost my soul"? What is Bella singing about? I listened more intently as she started belting out the chorus, she sounded on the verge of tears.

_Lied too much_

_She said that she'd had enough_

_Am I too much_

_She said she'd had enough_

_Standing on my own_

_Remembering the one I left at home_

_Forget about the life I used to know_

_Forget about the one I left at home_

_I need to run far away_

_Can't go back to that place_

_Like she told me _

_I'm just a big disgrace_

Even at 14, randomly breaking out into song annoyed me. It was still tolerable, but really, really, annoying. Despite that, there was only one reason I liked all of the songs. I get to hear everybody sing about their lives while everyone else is oblivious. I love being a know-it-all, and trust me, this was the best and easiest way to get information.

I didn't bother listening to the rest of Bella's song, because she was just repeating the chorus a lot. Now that I really thought about it, Dad had never told me why Bella had come to live with us in Forks. That was a good question. Over the years, Bella only had good stuff to say about her mom and Phoenix. Why would she want to leave that behind? Her song obviously meant something went wrong in Phoenix. Being the nosy person I am, I decided to investigate. For the record, part of me was concerned about Bella, but the rest was just curious.

I went downstairs to get a glass of water before I talked to Bella. Dad was already in bed. Bella came downstairs. She appeared to be in a normal mood; no evidence of the breakdown I just heard showed. Bella was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. Which was odd because she had arrived in and eaten dinner in a black and white polka-spot dress. Wouldn't you think she want to put on her pajamas?

"Oh, hi Maddy," Bella seemed surprised to find me up this late.

"Hey Bella. How come you changed?"

"Ehhh...I'm going for a walk," She did not sound like she was going for a walk.

"Can I go with you?" I could start to get to the bottom of that song if we went for a walk. That is, _IF_ we went for a walk.

"You better not. It's late and you have school tomorrow, Maddy." Great, now she sounded like my mother.

"You have school, too. Please?" I couldn't help but whine a little.

"No." Bella used her that's-my-final-answer voice. I knew I had lost.

"Fine," I hung my head in defeat, "Have fun then."

"Ok. Night, Maddy,"

"Night," But she was already out the door, gone in the blink of an eye. _Hmmm..., _I thought, _that was odd._

* * *

**How was it? I love constructive criticism, so bring it on. Next chapter should be up by Sunday night, or Monday morning, depending.**

**Switz**


	3. I Hate Edward!

**Hello All,**

**Sorry about the slight delay. I had too much homework to do yesterday, didn't have enough time to type this chapter. But it's a super long chapter to make up for the delay. Enjoy, and if you think of any songs you think could work for the story, tell me!!! I love suggestions!!!!**

**Switz**

**Songs: _Damn I'm Good _by JTX and _Ain't No Other Man _by Christina Aguilera**

* * *

I never did hear Bella come home last might, but she was up and ready to go when I came down for breakfast the next day. As usual, I was running late, so I just grabbed a bowl of cereal. Bella sat across from at the table while I munched away.

"I don't like cereal too much. It's not very fun to eat." Bella was looking at my breakfast as if it had the plague.

"Well I like it."

Never try smiling and chewing at the same time. A little bit of milk dribbled down my chin. I blushed bright red. But Bella only smiled and handed me a napkin.

"Just hurry up. I want to get to school early so you can show me the school like you promised."

"Gimme 5 minutes!" Throwing my bowl in the sink, I rushed upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my stuff for school.

We were already in the car when I looked down. Too late I realized that my bag did not go with my outfit. And it wasn't even a it-so-does-not-match-but-goes-for-some-odd-reason match. Think dark-wash skinny jeans, light orange Kenny Chesney shirt, and a black and silver AC/DC bag. Kenny Chesney and AC/DC do not go together! Right now you're probably thinking I'm a superficial girl. That's not really true. I'm just OCD about matching. As long as I match, I don't really care what I wear. **(A/N: I have that bag, and shirt, and trust me, they clash really bad)**

"Damn."

"Whoa there Maddy. Since when do you cuss?"

"Since I realized my bag totally clashes with me today." Ugh, how was I going to fix this?

Bella only thought for a second before she spoke "Maddy, you are so lucky I brought this black sweater in case I got cold today." She handed me her bag. It was a light-brown hobo, and went perfectly with my shirt. "Here, take my bag for today. Hurry up and swap our stuff; I don't want to be late for class."

When I finished swapping our stuff, we were already sitting in the parking lot of our school. "Thank you thank you thank you! I love you Bella!" I reached over and gave her a bear hug, Emmett style **(A/N: I just had to add that) **

"Can't...breathe," I released Bella and turned twenty shades of pink.

"Much better."

"Sorry. Let's go get your schedule so I can show you your classes."

We wove our way to the office, and picked up Bella's schedule. She was thrilled she had English first, which I think is just weird. I had English first, too, but I was anything but happy about it. Surprisingly, Bella and I had one class together; biology 6th period. Even though I'm a freshman, I took a science class at the community college in Port Angeles over the summer, so I was bumped up to biology.

As Bella was studying her schedule, the bell rang. "I go to room 908. Ummmm...where exactly is that?" Bella looked very confused.

"Follow me. See that room? That would be room 601, your history class. And over there is 310, Algebra II. Have fun with Ms. McCoy. Ah, here we are, 908. I've gotta run to English. See you at lunch Bella!"

"Thanks Maddy!" Bella yelled after me as I sprinted cross campus ( campus is really small, just so you know) I made it to class with 5 seconds to spare.

'Nice of you to join us, Miss Swan," Mr. Matlock gave me a cold glare. What else to say about him except that he is the reason thy invented the grade F. I was pulling a D , along with half of the freshman class. It was his goal in life to make sure everybody failed English. I really don't like him. At all.

I mumbled an incoherent threat about his mother and found my seat, in the back, of course. As usual, class consisted of Matlock talking and us taking notes. Well, only about 4 kids were actually taking notes. Not coincidentally, those 4 also had the only A's in the class. The rest were texting, sleeping, passing notes, or, like me, staring off into space. I was out of it that I almost didn't hear the music start.

It sounded sad, so I deduced that I was in for a heartbreak song. But I didn't see anybody in the classroom getting ready to sing. That's when I noticed that Edward was gone. Edward, the to-die-for-gorgeous Cullen, is Matlock's TA. All the Cullens are hot, but Edward is by far the hottest. What girl, and a few guys, could resist those topaz eyes and crooked smile?

_Must be him then_, I thought, _let's listen. _The door opened to reveal a gloomy looking Edward. And he started to sing:

_Turn down the lights_

_Take off your shirt_

_Looks like my charm's_

_Starting to work_

_Cause you're not nervous_

_You're just smiling_

_You're beautiful like all the rest_

_You never guess that I've been lying_

_But I'm lying_

The hilarious part of this sad song is that Edward was singing while Matlock was still giving his lecture. And Edward was strolling down all the isles of desks! Matlock, as well as the rest of the class, were entirely oblivious to the fact that Edward was singing, and very well I might add. I struggled to fight back giggles as Edward started the chorus;

_Damn I'm good_

_At being bad_

_It's so pathetic_

_So damn sad_

_I feel much better_

_When I laugh_

_It's like your weakness_

_Is all I have_

_Damn I'm good_

_I should feel guilty_

_But I don't_

_I should be honest_

_But I won't_

_Truth us I like being alone_

_I don't need anybody's help_

_That's what I tell my self_

_But I'm lying_

_Yes I'm lying_

_Damn I'm good_

_At being bad_

_It's so pathetic_

_So damn sad_

_I feel much better_

_When I laugh_

_It's like your weakness_

_Is all I have_

_Damn I'm good_

_It's my confession_

_My dirty secret_

_It's my confession_

_My dirty secret_

_Damn I'm good_

_At being bad_

_It's so pathetic_

_So damn sad_

_I feel much better_

_When I laugh_

_It's like your weakness_

_Is all I have_

_Damn I'm good_

When Edward finished, he sat down in his chair next to Matlock's desk and got to work. Matlock only looked in Edward's direction and went back to talking, in a boring, monotone voice.

I've heard this sort of song from Edward before. He sings one of those about once a week. You see, Edward and his cousin, Rosalie, rule our school. Rosalie has a boyfriend, Emmett Hale, and Emmett has a brother, Jasper. Jasper's girlfriend is Alice, who is Edward's sister. It's Edward and Rosalie who are the king an queen, literally. Everyone is going to vote for them next year for homecoming king and queen.

Being the most popular guy on campus, Edward has a fan club of girls that follow him around. They even have a website to post how their dates with Edward went. I think it's Anyway, Edward has a lot of girlfriends, both current and ex. You could say he's a player. Except he's so nice when he does it that most girls don't mind.

So Edward sings about how he can't find love a lot. It would get annoying, but (a) he's hot, staring at him is great, and (b)his voice is absolutely angelic. For the rest of the period, I spent my time staring at Edward, and it went by fast. Time flies when you're having fun.

The next few classes went by without anything interesting happening. Well, I take that back. I learned that Kaleigh in my geometry class is cheating on her boyfriend, Drake. With, get this, the other Drake! It's moments like that when I really love being in a musical.

I couldn't find Bella on my way to the cafeteria, so I went in to grab my lunch. Pizza that is just plain disgusting, yum. I had caught sight of my usual table when I glanced over at the Cullen/Hale table. My lunch went crashing to the floor. Bella was sitting with them!!! Or more specific, with Edward Cullen!!!

This can not be good. Edward always goes after new girls, because they don't know he's a player. But they learn once they catch him with another girl.

_Shit, Shit, Shit. I have to get Bella out of their now!! There is no way I am letting her get hurt by Edward!!! _I was screaming in my thoughts. Ignoring my fallen lunch, I rushed to where Bella was. I attempted to put a calm, collected look on my face, but I don't think I succeeded.

I stammered "Hey Bella. What are you doing _here_?" putting special emphasis on the last word.

Apparently, taking hints was not one of Bella's strong points. "I have Edward in my English class. We got to talking, and he invited me to sit with him at lunch." she leaned in to whisper, "he is so nice and really hot, too!"

"Why don't you come sit with me and i can introduce you to my friends?" Hopefully she would come.

"Who's this Bella? Oh, wait, let me think. Madison, right?" Edward turned to look at me. When his eyes are you, i swear you can't form a coherent thought, or least that happens when he looks at me.

"Umm...pickles are yummy?" I gave a weak smile. That was all I had, everything else was momentarily lost.

"Ok, whatcha doing here?" He stared at me like I was crazy.

"Ummm...I need to tell Bella something." I turned to Bella, "I'm getting a ride home with my friend, Kayla, so don't wait up for me after school."

"Ok, Maddy. I'm pretty sure I remember how to get home."

"Good. Bye Bella, Bye Edward." I high-tailed it out of there before I said something else stupid. But I didn't miss him take hold of her hand. Wow, Edward really moves fast. He hadn't known Bella for more than 5 hours, and he was already holding her hand.

* * *

Kayla's mom dropped me off at home right after school. I was met by Bella's truck in the driveway and what sounded like a jazz band. And it sounded like a happy song. That meant one thing: Bella was going to sing about Edward. I didn't know if I would be able to stand it. I heard so many of those stupid love songs at school.

I trudged up the stairs and slammed my door. But I could still hear Bella singing:

_I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something 'bout you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends  
told the others, my lovers, both  
past and present tense.  
That every time I see you  
everything starts making sense. _

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your badass  
Ain't no other man its true  
Ain't no other man but you. 

_Never thought I'd be alright. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah! What was cloudy now is clear!  
Yeah, yeah! You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up! _

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister,  
and your friends. Tell the others, your lovers,  
better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that  
you are mine and no one else's!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style, your badass - yeah yeah yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true  
Ain't no other man but you. 

How could Bella get so serious, so fast? But that's how Edward works; he comes on fast and sweeps girls off their feet. If Bella was singing this, there is no way she'll listen to reason. Guess I'll have to wait until he dumps her and pick up the pieces. Hopefully there wouldn't be too many. Just thinking about it is giving me a headache. I jammed my earphones in and blasted Paramore. Somehow Bella sang louder, so I still heard her every word.

**

* * *

**

**How'd you like it??? I neglected my homework to finish this, so don't be too harsh. Sorry Kaleigh, I just had to add the Drake thing. Anyways, next chapter coming by Thursday, if I'm lucky, but most likely Friday.**

**Switz**_  
_


	4. Author Note

Hello All,

I'm thinking of changing the name of the story. Problem is I don't know what to call it. Any suggestions would be mucho appreciated.(I'm actually using some Spanish I learned. HAHA Mrs. Guerrero) It would be nice if the name has something to with a musical, since that's sorta what the story is. If I get any suggestions, I will post a poll on my profile with all the choices, including the current name. (if I do then I will let you know) The next chapter will be up Friday night, instead of Thursday night. Teachers seem to think I don't have enough homework, and they pile on more!!!(thanks Mr. Douglas) So not fair. Anyways, post a review with names or pm me.

Also, if you have any songs that you would like to see in the story, tell me!!! It's hard to come up with songs that fit the situation just right, but so far I've been lucky. I would love to try and fit a song that you want into the story. Kaleigh when you read this, tell me what song you want!!! I need to know for future plot planning.

Switz

p.s. thanks to all who read my story. It's nice to know at least someone likes it.

p.p.s. If you have the time, go read "Enchanted" and then "Bite Me" by my bestest friend, Switz For Kelsey!!!! (i named my account after her, and she named her account after me)


End file.
